Dystopia
by TheHatterFromHatricia
Summary: AU. Kira wanted an Utopia for himself. His Utopia is another's Dystopia. The roles are reversed. Can anybody be saved?  MikamixLight LxLight Yaoi.
1. Preface

**Dystopia**

_I do not own Death Note. Wish I did, though._

**Preface For Everyone Who Desires This**

_God is watching us. God is protecting us. God has descended on this earth. From this very planet he will judge both the living and the dead. No one can escape his gaze._

_Kira is here amongst us._

...

Fear resides in people's eyes. Fear is present in their actions. They are cautious and scared, and that is considered wise. Those are the actions of a wise and logical person these days. God's days. Kira's days.

For 2 whole years has Kira's reign of terror taken place. Nobody has been able to catch him. Nobody has been able to judge him, oh no, it's only Kira who judges.

People are losing faith in everything but Kira. The old society was wrong. But Kira is right, Kira is… Justice.

Who believes that?

Now?

Almost everyone.

Is someone still fighting in the name of justice? Other than Kira's justice?

Not many, but some. They believe in themselves. They believe they will prevail. They have not given up with the masses. Nor are they going to. They will oppose evil. They will oppose Kira.

Because Kira is evil.

Right?

…

"Look at it. Isn't it beautiful, love? Is it more beautiful than you? No... But, look! Love, look at our accomplishment!"

Strong hands caught then elbows of a small man with determination and showed him beauty. It was a peaceful, slumbering Kyoto, in the middle of the night, basking in the moonlight. The angel was perfect, showing off Kyoto's most priced sights in an eerie light, hypnotizing the spectator with its beauty.

"It is beautiful."

A small and tired voice, nearly silent as the wind threatened to carry it away, before it had done its purpose. It passed through pale but full lips, carefully pronouncing every syllable. A small smile rested on those lips, as he watched at the beautiful scenery.

It was so peaceful it was almost frightening. It had happened; it no longer was a simple dream he had to pursue. Now it was there right in front of him.

A peaceful world, Kira's world. It was now becoming true, it was starting.

He did not know how to feel. Afraid?

Immensely so.

But he wanted it. He did it because he asked for it. He helped him. Were his actions righteous?

"Of course. You did the right thing. You obeyed me, love. I am so happy because of you."

Then he felt something warm. In his stomach, it gathered there. Soon it took over his entire body, in one second. Happiness, tons of it. He was happy, because he did the right thing. He had no doubt in the man standing behind him, oh no, he was always right. He was righteous.

He was Kira.

And he was Kira's.

In the moment of endless euphoria he was spun around. He looked in the eyes of God. They were divine. Oh, so beautiful.

So dark and powerful.

So full of lust.

Nothing mattered, but the man standing in front of him, on this balcony, right now. Everything around him was inferior to him. Nothing could even come close in comparison.

His lips were captured fast, without any hesitation or doubt. It was harsh, but loving. Painful, but wanted. Impossibly arousing. The grip on his waist tightening. He did not care. He wanted it.

Gasps.

Moans.

The same ritual as always. Something fell from Kira's hand. He did not care, did not hear, did not notice. He just wanted him. Now.

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

Light looked at Kira.

"How could I ever forget?"

Smile.

...

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter 1 For Those Who Want It**

_Do you know why god is punishing us?_

_We are bad. We are evil. _

_The human race deserves it. _

…

Sometimes people had to be alone, completely on their own. There was no one waiting for them at home, no one calling them on the phone. Soichiro Yagami was, according to himself, completely alone.

He did not like to include his co-workers as people who were a part of his life, but unfortunately, at this point, they were the ones who got closest to that definition. Yagami used to have important people. His family.

He loved them, each and every one.

He loved his wife, Sachiko. They had been together for a very long time, married for a very long time and been parents together for a very long time. Simply put, he loved their time together. Sachiko was kind, warm and understanding, always wanting to reach out a helping hand. Maybe that is why he loved her.

He loved his youngest child, Sayu. A gullible child with a round face and a pair of constantly happy eyes. She radiated happiness to their family. She was almost like an exact replica of Sachiko, something he knew the woman was immensely happy about. He would do anything to see his daughter smile once again.

And finally, Soichiro Yagami loved his only son. A beautiful boy with auburn hair and infinite grace. His wife had named him accordingly, Light. At some point, he had to confess to himself that his son had remained his entire life, somewhat of an enigma to Soichiro. He was simply perfect, based on the fact that Soichiro never got the chance of finding a single flaw in Light. There never was anything to reprimand or remark on. Light was perfect in his father's eyes. And said father could not understand it.

But all the same, each time he pictured them in his mind, a sharp pain would go through him. The most important thing in his life, the only one he was supposed to protect, was gone.

Forever.

...

_Japan has set a warning example._

Too true, too true…

_A government decision gone wrong, thousands of lives lost!_

If he remembered correctly, he opposed it right from the beginning.

_Salute our new God, Kira! _

…Now that was just plain stupidity.

L had gone over it in his head dozens of times, but still it seemed just as impossible. It was ridiculous.

07/15/2003 The nuclear plant in Fukushima experienced an unfortunate turn of events. A reactor started leaking in a steady flow, unleashing a vast amount of radiation over the entire continent of Japan. The leak was noticed two days after thus effectively radiating the entire current population of Japan.

A chaos erupted in the entire world. The leak was stopped and the radiation cut down, but the people remained infected. The Japanese government was at loss. No one was allowed to neither leave the country nor enter it at the risk of spreading the radiation or catching it.

Thus, a solution was forged. The entire area of Japan was to become isolated from the rest of the world. A quarantine was to be built. It was compulsory.

It was cruel.

Without any contact to the outside world, Japan was isolated for a very long time. A country alone was vulnerable. Anyone could come forth and try their luck.

Kira did.

And he was successful.

But L knew a secret.

That the good guys always win.

…

"Another two in Nagoya… How unfortunate."

He tossed the newspaper on the table carelessly. He did not care about lost human lives; after all he was the cause why many of them did perish at the moment. In the name of justice, of course. That must never be forgotten, the reason why they died.

"Doesn't that make a total of… 674 dead? A small amount, considering the fact that they deemed a quarantine necessary."

A chuckle.

He was approaching. Steadily, with confident air, as per usual. Settling down on the couch, he gathered his beloved in his arms, never breaking eye-contact. He swore he could drown in those eyes from time to time.

"That was just a benefit to us, love."

A benefit indeed.

Strong but elegant hands combed through silk like hair. Red hair, resting at elbow length. Honey eyes to match. A smooth face, pale but attractive. A lethal combination to anyone, worthy of Kira's attention.

Light loved the attention, adored it, treasured it and lusted after it. Usually it was combined with affection and intimacy, things he came to respect greatly. Especially when one specific man granted it all to him.

He lay in his lap, quite comfortably. He could not ever deny his affection for Kira. He knew perfectly what he was, who he was and what he was about to do. He knew because he himself played an essential role in it.

Oh, yes. Light was lost.

Had been for a long time.

2 years to be exact. Maybe even longer.

Maybe he never was anything else but lost.

The only truth was simple.

_He considered himself happy now. That's all that mattered._

…

There is only one way to create a perfect world.

That was the sole truth in the eyes of Kira. He believed in it, blindly and fully. It was the only solution.

The elimination of evil.

It was an old fact to him, something he noticed many years ago.

What he lacked, was the means. But one day, on a chilly day of November, someone graced him more than just the means.

Mikami Teru became Kira. Mikami Teru had the opportunity, the epiphany, the means and…

And something divine, something he lusted after for a long time.

Kira had a light in his life.

Kira fell in love.

And he would be damned before he let it go.

Mikami averted his gaze from the window. Japan was falling asleep slowly, in its forced solitude with nothing to lean on. He soon found himself in the dimly lit bedroom, searching for his object of desire.

"Come to bed, would you? I'm tired as it is…"

Mikami smiled.

"Forgive me."

Kira was the god of the world. A world of order and peace.

As it was, Kira was more than content with the burden of murder upon his shoulders. As long as he had an armful of light. That's everything he needed and lusted after.

So very little.

"I love you."

…

Thank you for reading.

Review?


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note.

**Chapter Two for those who believe in retribution**

_An angel will come and save us from evil. We shall not fall into despair._

_But... What if the angel is already here?_

…

Frustration was present in his actions. The way he walked, the way he stared, the way he cursed and the way he ate the sugar cookie in his hand. Oh yes, L was quite frustrated, and curious looks were passed his way.

But L did not care about such trivialities. Someone in the room may have wanted answers, but he did not feel inclined to supply them. The murderous traffic of Tokyo rampaged on below them, while L looked at the skyscrapers.

"I thank you very much for helping me, gentlemen."¨

It was the truth. Without the help of the former Japanese Task force, L had no trouble believing he would still be in The United Kingdom, trying to gain access to Japan.

Nowadays, the ideal had become simple.

That entry into Japan would be impossible. Furthermore, the ideal's most important aspect was that nobody, under any circumstances was to leave Japan. For the sake of the remaining world's population.

"You know why we defied the rules. Japan is in a state of chaos. We have to stop it. We have to stop Kira. Only you, L, can help us with this."

He didn't need to be told that. He knew, damn well in fact, that his help was compulsory to solve the case of Kira.

Kira.

The name had a strange ring to it.

It seemed impossible to believe that a case of manslaughter had taken place for 2 whole years, behind everyone's backs.

_It was revolting._

"I would like to confirm a few matters."

Five heads nodded.

"These murders all began 28.11.2003. The first victim's name is Kurou Otoharada. The following day the victims number rise up to ten. After that a steady number of approximately 15 victims are killed per day. That matches with the fact that Kira has killed a total of 10,567 criminals."

Soichiro Yagami nodded his head, confirming all of the detectives information. The 28th day of November may have been the day Kira started his reign of terror, but that day was memorable to Soichiro for whole different reasons.

The day when solitude made itself known in his life.

"As known to all, Kira believes himself to be purging the world of its filth, which in his opinion would be criminals. His general opinion became known in 4th of January 2004, when a TV-station aired his message to Japan."

L drew a sharp breath. Nothing made sense to him.

"He announced himself to be erasing this world's trash, to quote almost directly, and left none too subtle hints about him being God, so to speak. He also threatened anyone who would try to stop him, claiming that they would burn in hell for it. Which suggests that he is more than willing to sacrifice innocent people in case they would defy his orders."

A solemn nod.

L drew fast conclusions in his mind, silently.

And he knew, that he might as well call Japan Kira's.

_For now._

"They don't wish to fight us."

No. Of course they didn't. They weren't fools.

"But they remain a threat, love. We should erase them."

You don't know who they are.

Light's eyes followed him silently from the couch. A man paced around the room in harsh steps.

The man's eyes were like steel. Angry. Hungry. _Terrifying._

"Do it then."

The youth's mouth moved slowly. The words he voiced just settled someone's destiny. Called for someone's death.

Light didn't understand it anymore. He failed to find the error in his words of acceptance.

That didn't bother him.

Mikami Teru smiled. Perhaps more like leered.

In his world, Kira's world, there would be no room for unbelievers. They were a simple disgrace to everything he loved.

The word of an anti-Kira group in Tokyo was spreading like a wild-fire. Mikami didn't regard it as a threat, but being a cautious man, and taking personal pride in protecting what he claimed as _his, _he wouldn't take any chances.

They had to die.

Let them be a warning example.

"My Lover. My Kira. Come hold me. Come... and kiss my doubt away."

Light voiced his yearnings as passionately as always, tempting Kira to come closer. His hazel eyes were clouded.

With what?

Love. Fear. Lust. Desire. Everything.

"What do you doubt?"

Kira's eyes were cold, yet again.

Silence.

"Do you doubt yourself, Light?"

Silence.

"I cannot have that. You are... righteous. I know it. You deserve this purified world. You deserve to be an essential part of it. With me."

Hazel eyes were staring into Kira's.

"Light. We will become _Gods._"

_Yes._

…

I truly am very sorry for this late update.

However, I thank all my readers and beg for reviews.


End file.
